Todo cambia con el tiempo
by Leidy-Music
Summary: Tres chicas nuevas cambiaran todo en la escuela Melowbrok...no, TÚ eres el que no me deja en paz/El precio de ser popular entre las chicas Kick…/no quiero que estes solo/no entiendes…/a MI NO ME CONVENCES CON TU CARA DE BARBIE/eso lo veremos,muñeca de porcelana/solo porque sea doble de riesgo no significa que carezca de modales,Kendall/habra celos,triangulos amorosos,peleas y...
1. Un lunes interesante

Todo cambia con el tiempo, cap 1 un Lunes interesante

**Bueno…es que como ya estaba progresando y escribiendo hasta el capitulo 6 entonces quise publicarla de una vez; además me habían pedido kickxKendall hace ratico ¬¬… y pues…yo también tengo ganas de mostrarlo, bue ¡que disfruten la lectura!**

Era un tranquilo día en Mellowbrok,nuestro temerario se encontraba esperando el autobús, ya habían pasado varios años, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenía 15 años, ahora era mas alto que "su enemiga mortal", ya no utilizaba su traje y rara vez se le veía utilizando su casco, ahora deja ver su cabello marrón, lleva una camisa de Billy Stumps con una chaqueta negra, y un blue jean, junto con unos tenis negros con detalles de llamas amarillas y rojas…Ha tenido muchos cambios, ahora es mas guapo que hace tres años, su casco solo lo usa en acrobacias demasiado peligrosas, gracias a los golpes que se dio cuando era mas pequeño, a causa de sus acrobacias ha aprendido uno que otro truco para no fallar en eso.

Ahora, en ese mismo momento, rogaba que no llegara la hora de comenzar las clases, ya que se habían acabado las vacaciones, este día era Lunes y no se llevaba muy bien con esa combinación; lo único que quería era dormir cinco horas mas, se había acostado muy tarde, ya que se encontraba rompiendo un record en una acrobacia… para su familia fue casi un desafío levantarlo de su cama, ya que por mas ruido que hicieran, no lograban absolutamente nada, Brad trato de hacerle una muy mala broma…

**FLASHBACK**

_-es inútil…llegare tarde a la escuela si Kick no despierta…-se quejaba Brianna fastidiada-_

_-¿que haremos ahora Harold?-pregunto Honey-_

_-no lo se cariño, se me acabaron las ideas…-todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, de pronto, del que menos se esperaban respuestas al dilema, hablo…-_

_-¡yo tengo una idea!-exclamo con cara lúgubre-_

_-okey, pero que no incluya MAL OLOR-dijo su pequeña hermana un poco asustada, sus padres asintieron con la misma actitud-_

_-no se preocupen, solo déjenmelo a mi…verán como el loser cae en la trampa-todos asintieron de nuevo curiosos-ahora solo síganme la corriente…ejem…-todos lo miraban muy extrañados y no sabían el porque de lo que decía-Brianna, imagínate que charle ayer con Kendall…y no cualquiera, nada mas y nada menos que Kendall Perkins…-la pequeña lo miro con una sonrisa picara, ya había entendido todo-_

_-¿de verdad?, Eso es maravilloso… ¿y que te dijo?-en ese instante, todos se dieron cuenta de que la sonrisa del adormilado temerario había desaparecido, en lugar de esto, su mirada cambio a una seria-_

_-pues…no se si decírtelo…-dijo melodramático-_

_-¡vamos Bradly, no nos dejes con la inquietud!-dijo su madre, Kick se ponía aun mas serio-_

_-¡si, ella tiene razón!-afirmo su padre-_

_-ella…me dijo que…ya no ODIA a Kick, quiere ser su mejor AMIGA…talves…su NOVIA-sin aviso, Kick abrió bruscamente los ojos-_

_-NOOO-aquel grito casi saca volando a todos los presentes, luego miro a ambos lados frenéticamente, todos lo miraban con cara de triunfantes, en especial su hermano mayor, que había planeado todo, no podía creer haber caído tan bajo-Eso Brad-dijo engreídamente, luego todos a excepción de Kick rieron burlonamente-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-*suspiro*me alegra de que haya sido mentira…-dijo aliviado Kick-

-¿que cosa?-esa voz le parecía muy conocida, pero no era de las que le alegraban el día, miro de reojo y respondió a la pregunta-

-ahora que Kendall…-dijo fastidiado-

-¿que de que?, Clarence…-a Kick le pasaba un escalofrió desagradable por la espalda cada vez que lo llamaban por su nombre verdadero, era tan…Cursi…-

Kendall también había cambiado, era mas hermosa y le gustaban mas las botas, en especial las negras sin tacón, con peluche marrón, usaba los sueters de siempre, su peinado había cambiado, ahora no tenia un capul, en lugar de esto su cabello se encontraba como un libro abierto, era igual de largo, sin embargo, ya no lo tenia completamente liso, en las puntas lo tenia ligeramente ondulado.

-que te importa gruñona-trataba de no mirarla, no estaba de buen humor y no tenia tiempo para una batalla de miradas, el lado bueno, era que ahora ella no seria la que miraría hacia abajo para hablarle, por lo contrario, tenia que mirar hacia arriba-

**Kick POV**

-¿yo gruñona?, Tú eres el que se atravesó en mi camino-ella siempre trataba de buscarme la pelea, pero hoy no quería tener una, estaba exhausto-

-déjame en paz Kendall-

-no, TÚ eres el que no me deja en paz-

-KICK-me alegre de que mi mejor amigo por fin llegara, esquive la mirada de Kendall y le pase por un lado con indiferencia, sentí como me miraba, era intrigante, pero valía la pena, saludaría a Gunther, el ahora también era mas alto, claro que no mas que yo, ahora era lo contrario de cuando éramos mas pequeños-

-hola Gunther-

-Kick, imagínate que…-me miro preocupado por unos segundos-no dormiste, ¿verdad…?-

-no…-le dije desganado-podría desmayarme aquí mismo-al tiempo que dije esto llego el autobús-ahh-suspire enojado-

-vamos Kick, nos dejara el autobús…-entramos y nos sentamos donde siempre, mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y mis parpados se hacían pesados, pero una voz fastidiosa me despertó de inmediato-

-HOLA GUNTHER, HOLA KICK!-

-no podría ser peor…-susurre mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia al frente-hola…lo…digo… Jackie-dije desinteresado-

-hola Jackie-dijo con una tierna sonrisa que ella correspondió, ahora eran novios desde que Gunther acepto el matrimonio que aun no es legal por no ser mayores de edad, se podría decir que ella era su…prometida.

Comenzaron a hablar como dos tortolos de las vacaciones, claro que no les puse mucha atención…bueno…nada de atención, pasaba y pasaba el tiempo, me parecía eterno, eso me frustraba,tanto,que si Gunther no estuviera conmigo ya me habría enloquecido, sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado-

-alfin-dije en mi mente-

-¡vamos Kick!-exclamo Gunther, Salí desanimado, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar, alguien me empujo y caí en un charco de lodo, al momento de escuchar su voz supe de quien se trataba-

-ajajajaja debiste ver tu cara cuando te empuje ajajajaja-levante mi cabeza y lo mire con rabia sin decir absolutamente nada…quede como un torpe enfrente del genio de los torpes, para mi suerte, nadie mas me veía, ya todos habían bajado del autobús a excepción de la loca y Gunther…bueno…Jackie y Gunther-

-Reinaldo ya déjate de juegos que llegaremos tarde, no vale la pena molestar a ese loser-paro de reír al instante y respondió dulcemente a su amada-

-si, Kendall cariño-luego se dirigieron a la escuela, yo me levante y quite el lodo que tenía en la ropa y en el cabello-

-¡Kick!-dijo bajando rápidamente con Jackie -¿estas bien?-

-si estoy bien…mejor entremos, no me gusta llegar tarde a matemáticas, el profesor es un malhumorado-todos llegamos a tiempo y nos sentamos.

En cuanto a nuestros compañeros hay diversos cambios que han ocurrido a través de los años, sin embargo, todos siguen siendo los mismo de siempre en cuanto la actitud…

Tenemos nuevos compañeros en clase desde hace dos años: los grandes seguidores de Kendall y Reinaldo son Divi, Noche y Petter; mis "fans" son: Tiffany, Lili y Hansel; los describiré brevemente:

Divi tiene 14 años, su especialidad son la matemática y algebra, es buena en el patinaje, el profesor Dilem es su favorito por tales razones, sus mejores amigos son Noche y Petter…en cuanto a su comportamiento es similar al de Kendall, fría y calculadora, tanto que "da miedo", si pudiese decirse de esa forma porsupuesto,su tez es blanca, sus ojos son extrañamente rojos, su cabello marron,le llega hasta los codos, lleva un listón rojo amarado en su cuello, siempre se pone un vestido de estilo diferente, pero del mismo color naranja, y lleva unos zapatos rosas, debo mencionar también que siempre lleva su inseparable MP3 amarillo.

Noche tiene los mismos años que Divi, su especialidad son las leyes del sonido y el movimiento, toca el piano, su profesora favorita, por lo tanto, es la de música, su nombre es Note, es joven, sin embargo nos pone a escuchar todo tipo de música interesante y divertida, siguiendo con Noche sus mejores amigos son Divi y Petter…Es introvertida y callada, pero habla cuando es el momento para hacerlo, su tez es mestiza, sus ojos son grises, su cabello es negro, ondulado en las puntas y largo, en el siempre lleva sus audífonos purpura con amarillo, lleva un moño rojo, una blusa con flores fucsia y una falda a cuadros de dos tonos de rosado, lleva unos zapatos rojos con un moño mas oscuro en cada uno de ellos.

Petter tiene 15 años, su especialidad son los derechos y leyes, es el mejor en la escuela para el ajedrez, su profesor favorito es el de Ciencias Sociales, su nombre es Law, es de segunda edad llegando casi a la tercera, Petter tiene tres mejores amigos: Divi, Noche y Reinaldo, es hermano de una de mis fans: Lili…Es callado y calculador, nadie sabe mucho de el a excepción de su hermana. Su tez es mestiza, Siempre lleva ropa similar a la de los policías, su cabello es marrón, entre desordenado y ordenado, además de corto, su tez es mestiza y sus ojos son color Cian.

Tiffany tiene 14 años, es la líder de las porristas al igual que de su obsesionado club, ninguno de los profesores le agrada, sus "secuaces "son Lili y Hansel…Es mandona y engreída, además de ser prima lejana de Gordon Gibble, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dirigen la palabra…Su tez es blanca, sus ojos son color miel, su cabello es largo ondulado y negro azulado; en el siempre lleva una corona de oro, utiliza un collar de perlas de oro como accesorio, una blusa a rayas azules y amarillas, una falda azul cielo con detalles de amarillo y unas botas azules con cordones amarillos, en fin a veces me parece una abeja.

Lili tiene 15 años, es buena escribiendo rimas para las porristas y haciendo la pirámide humana, hermana de Petter, no se habla mucho con el por ser del grupo de Kendall, cree ser la mejor amiga de Tiffany, es extrovertida y coqueta, su Tez es blanca, su cabello es corto liso y dorado en el lleva puesta una boina naranja con amarillo al igual que su blusa y sus botas, lleva una pantaloneta roja con un cinturón rosa, siempre lleva unas gafas color miel.

Hansel tiene 14 años, es buena diseñando los vestidos para las porristas, su profesora favorita es la de arte, es la mejor amiga de Lili, es un tanto amable, y a diferencia de su mejor amiga es mas autónoma debido a que la mayoría de veces no esta muy de acuerdo con lo que decide su líder ya que es la segunda forma de autoridad en el equipo de esta misma, su tez es blanca, su cabello corto liso y negro, ojos azul cielo y siempre lleva un vestido purpura con botas del mismo color.

Como siempre mis perseguidoras me miraban y susurraban cosas mientras reían engreídamente… era demasiado molesto…

-El precio de ser popular entre las chicas Kick…-dijo Gunther-

-No te preocupes, las tendrás hasta que salgamos de la escuela-continuo Mouse, quien estaba al lado de mi amigo, el había cambiado físicamente pero seguía siendo el mismo-

-¿Cuánto falta para eso?-

-Digamos que…al estar en noveno…-pensó Gunther-

-tres años-concluyo Mouse-

Suspire cansado y me deje caer en la mesa de mi puesto-que espantoso-gemí-

Llego nuestro profesor después de 10 min, el es alto, de tercera edad, su cabello es negro, ojos cafés, piel mestiza y siempre utiliza un saco a cuadros como Kendall, claro que cada día son de un color diferente, pero siempre lleva un pantalón de color negro, con sus zapatos negros, su nombre es Dilem y nunca nos ha dicho su edad, aunque hay rumores de que tiene 40 años-

-bueno chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones y que hayan hecho su tarea-

-SI SEÑOR-exclamaron todos al unísono, a excepción de cierto temerario-

-sopas…-Gunther, al escuchar esto, se golpeo la cara con su mano-

-pues ahora si que estas frito, aunque tengamos una sola hora de matemáticas ya sabes como es el profesor, nos pedirá a cada uno de nosotros nuestros cuadernos antes de que acabe la hora-

-doble sopas-

**Autor POV**

-pero antes de calificar sus trabajos, quiero presentarles a tres nuevas estudiantes…pasen por favor chicas…-así fue, la mayoría de chicos las observaban embobados, mientras que las chicas susurraban de envidia y admiración-preséntense por favor-

-hola a todos yo me llamo Gilary -se presento con una dulce sonrisa que por alguna razón causo…rubor en las mejillas del doble de riesgo….su cabello era negro azulado, liso y largo, tenia una evilla de una flor roja, sus ojos eran de color verde, era mestiza, de la misma altura de Kendall, llevaba puesta una blusa fucsia con una carita feliz en la mitad, una falda azul y unos zapatos rojos y llevaba un curioso collar de un diamante purpura que se parecía a uno real-es un gusto conocerlos-nos observo a todos pero fijo una mirada de curiosidad hacia Gibble, el cual la miraba coquetamente, ella solo rodo los ojos fastidiada por sus "encantos"-

**Chico Emo POV**

-mucho gusto, yo soy Rossana, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes- su cabello era marrón, ondulado y corto, tenia una evilla de accesorio, su ojos eran color jade, era de tez blanca, de la misma altura de Reinaldo, llevaba un vestido que como cinturón tenia una moña negra detrás, al igual que su hermana, tenia un collar, pero de carita feliz, se veía que era muy inocente, su tierna sonrisa provoco que todos le cogieran ternura a primera vista, ella observo a todos y fijo una mirada de preocupación en mi, quede totalmente sorprendido, ninguna chica se fijaba en mi de forma tan extraña, ni siquiera me miran de reojo, para la mayoría yo soy invisible, pensé que era una broma y me aparte hacia un lado por si le bloqueaba la vista a otra persona detrás suyo, pero ella me siguió con la mirada esto me hizo ruborizar notoriamente, como una niña que me parecía tan bonita e inocente podría fijarse en alguien tan torpe y vacío como yo, con una mirada tan comprensiva como la que tenia en ese mismo momento, los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Gunther,jackie,Kendall y Gibble, pero solo observaban atónitos la escena-

**Autor POV**

-Yo me llamo Kattie-era de la misma altura que Rossana, sin embargo sus rasgos comparados con los de ella eran un tanto diferentes, ya que ella era prima de las dos hermanas, era de piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un extraño color rosa claro, y su cabello era de un color blanco muy hermoso,largo,que llegaba hasta sus codos y ondulado, llevaba una blusa azul claro y una falda del mismo color pero de un tono mas oscuro, tenia puestas unas botas negras y al igual que sus dos primas llevaba un collar con un dije, este era de una media luna, provoco curiosidad por su apariencia-

**Kendall POV**

-bueno niñas las ubicare…-la gran mayoría de los presentes alzaron la mano para que ellas se hicieran a su lado-Natally tu te sentaras al lado de Gibble-todos fijaron sus miradas hacia el egocéntrico chico que sonreía triunfante, ella solo lo miro, trago en seco y se dirigió a su sitio desconcertada, pero no sin antes mirar a Kick dulcemente, lo que hizo que sintiera algo extraño en ese momento, me dieron unas inmensas ganas de lanzar a esa tal Natally por mirar de esa forma a…¿Mi Kick? Al pensar en esto moví ligeramente la cabeza, decidí ignorar lo que le pasaba, porque creía que se trataba de que probablemente no tome bien mi desayuno o algo así.

Como querría al chico mas problemático y revoltoso en todo el mundo…

**Autor POV**

-¡hola preciosa!-dijo Gordon mientras la observaba como un tonto, ella lo miro un momento y rodo los ojos de nuevo enojada e incomoda por su comportamiento, eso hizo reír por dentro al temerario-

-Rossana tu te sentaras…al lado de chico emo-ella fue muy feliz al contrario de la actitud de su hermana se sentó y volteo a verlo-

-¡hola!-saludo ella, chico emo volteo a todas partes y luego se señalo mientras la miraba sorprendido, creía que estaba en un sueño, muy pocas veces alguien lo saludaba-si, te saludo a ti…-

-¿hola?-ella sonrió de nuevo y el volteo escondiendo su rubor-

-bien Kattie,tu te sentaras al lado de Reinaldo-Kendall se encontraba adelante del nombrado y quiso oponerse, sin embargo, por mas extraño que se escuchara en ella, ese profesor le daba un "poco" de miedo, la chica se sentó, Reinaldo la miro por un momento y luego se ruborizo un poco"_no,no,no,tu eres novio de Kendall, que cosas te metes en la cabeza Reinaldo_…_ella no es como tu amada…**es linda, miren ese cabello, tan blanco como la nieve, sedoso y**…!Cállate conciencia!¡Cállate!...**isus ojos son muy bonitos, te pierdes en esas perlas rosas tan brillantes...**__tch…**esas mejillas se ven como la porcelana, tan delicadas y…**_-

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!-sin darse cuenta, se había parado abruptamente mientras gritaba esta ultima frase, lo que provoco que todos lo miraran sorprendidos y que el profesor se parara al lado de su puesto con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada realmente penetrante-

-sucede algo con la compañera, ¿acaso le molesta que la ponga en ese lugar?… ¿señor Reinaldo?-

-y-yo e-esto…no, no señor, disculpe…-luego se sentó apenado, mientras algunos se reían a lo bajo de el ya que tampoco querían problemas con el profesor, los participes de esta risa eran: Kick, principalmente, Jackie, Gibble, Mouse y las admiradoras inseparables de el temerario: Tiffany, Lili y Hansel-

-Eso espero, y que esto no se vuelva a repetir o tendrá un castigo que llegara a su expediente permanente-las mismas risas volvieron a notarse, junto con una mirada asesina del genio que venia para Kick y que el correspondió gustoso-…espero que se lleven bien con ellas y sean buenos amigos, ahora me les presentare jovencitas…yo soy el profesor de matemáticas, me llamo Dilem-después comenzó a describirse y a sus clases, de pronto un avión de papel le dio en la cabeza al temerario el lo leyó y decía:-

_¡__oye! Yo te conozco, eres nada mas y nada menos que el medio doble de riesgo ¡Kick buttowski! Te admiro por tus acrobacias, son del otro mundo…yo quisiera hacer lo mismo pero creo que me rompería algo…jeje… y espero que seamos buenos amigos, por cierto, mándale saludos a Brianna de parte de mi hermana Rossana!_

_Posdata: Es horrible sentirse vigilada por Gibble…incluso creo que te observa mientras lees esto…ten cuidado…_

_ATT: Nathaly_

Levante la mirada y efectivamente Gordon me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, atrás de el Nathaly me saludaba con una sonrisa y se la correspondí, lo que hizo que Gibble se enojara un montón, me alegraba tener una nueva fan, pero me pregunto como es que su hermana conoce a la mía.

Creo que le preguntare a Brianna después de clases…

**continuara…**


	2. Sentimientos desconocidos

Todo cambia con el tiempo, Cap 2 sentimientos desconocidos

**Jejejej…comienza a ponerse bueno…w**

_Estaba muy sorprendido en la clase de matemáticas de que esa chica me hubiese observado y saludado con tanta ternura, incluso su sonrisa me daba ganas de sonreír también…pero…no, yo no soy así._

_El profesor nos puso un ejercicio antes de calificar la tarea, como siempre note que cierto temerario no la había hecho…bueno…yo si la hice, comencé a resolver los problemas, cuando de pronto se cayeron mis lápices, me dispuse a recogerlos ya que estaba acostumbrado a que nadie fuera amable conmigo como para recoger las cosas que se me caen, me agache para recogerlo, pero vi otra mano, quise saber quien era, así que levante mi cabeza, gran error, me sonroje como una cereza, era ella, me miraba con esos ojos tan brillantes, profundos e inocentes, note que tenia ¿rubor en sus mejillas?, debo estar imaginando…estábamos demasiado cerca uno del otro, estaba totalmente nervioso, por un momento me desconecte del mundo, para observar sus bellos ojos, que eran tan hermosos como dos diamantes, como un campo tranquilo y silencioso, sentía su respiración, ¿estaba nerviosa como yo?, pero, ¿Qué es lo que me esta sucediendo?, estoy imaginando cosas…no pude evitar respirar su perfume, chocolate con un toque de…¿fresas?, no puede ser, ¿Por qué tenia que ser mi postre favorito?, sus labios, se ven tan delicados…¡no!, ya no podía soportarlo mas, me aleje rápidamente,¡¿En que cosas pienso?!algo me hizo daño esta mañana cuando desayune…deje que me ayudara, me paso mis lápices tratando de esconder su rostro yo los cogí y le agradecí dificultosamente ella me respondió con un: "no hay de que…"pero después nos volteamos muy apenados, ese momento sin duda, fue uno de los mas incomodos y extraños que nunca he vivido, tanto que casi no me pude concentrar en los ejercicios, pensando en su olor, su cabello, sus…sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y me revolví el cabello con desesperación, seguí con el trabajo tratando de borrar ese recuerdo tan apacible de mi mente, los recuerdos felices no estaban en mi diccionario…_

La chica nueva de cabello blanco me causaba curiosidad, Reinaldo se le quedo mirando embobado, me dio asco, ni siquiera la conozco, pero por alguna razón me cae mal desde ya, debe de ser como las admiradoras de Kick toda engreída y egocéntrica, quise molestarla un poco, quien seria entonces si no lo hiciese, yo Mouth, el hermano menor que consigue de todo, así es, no es un rumor amigos, no tenia nada mejor que hacer ya que había terminado los ejercicios…

-oye, oye tu-le susurre, ella se volteo y me miro fríamente, si tenia razón, para peor quizá sea mas como Kendall, no soportaría tener a dos mandonas como representantes de curso…-

-Si me hablas para molestarme puedes ahorrarte el discurso, Mouth-

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!-afortunadamente el profesor no escucho nada-

-el director me permitió ver el listado de sus nombres y también su curriculum, veo que eres algo travieso y hay un rumor que dice que puedes conseguir de todo… ¿es cierto eso?-

Yo asentí, ahora si que me esta asustando…-y tu… ¿Crees que soy mala persona?-¿Por qué pregunte eso?-

-los niños no son malos-dijo cortante, sin borrar esa mirada tan gélida y sin emociones-solo son traviesos, como tu-

-¡yo no soy un niño!-exclame enojado, ella rio-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-*risa*nada, olvídalo…-

-¿Por qué eres tan…?-

-¿rara?, no lo se, esta en mis venas, tú también eres raro amigo, así que estamos a mano-luego sonrió un poco y sentí un calor en mis mejillas…ella borro su sonrisa y se puso seria de nuevo, luego acerco su mano a mi frente y la puso en la suya-

-¿Q-que haces?-simplemente ignoro mi pregunta-

-hmmm…parece que no tienes fiebre-

-¿Fiebre?-

-¿acaso no te diste cuenta?, Estas rojo como un tomate-rio de nuevo, yo me sentía ¿apenado?, Mire al suelo, ¿pero porque?¡Nunca me rebajo ante ninguna chica!, Tampoco me pongo nervioso ¿Qué es esto?,¿porque siento que algo late rápido en mi interior?...-¿te ocurre algo?-levante la mirada rápidamente, no pude mirarla a los ojos, sino la bajaría de nuevo, ¿y porque lo haría?, creo que el chocolate que me comí a la entrada tenia algo…-

-N-no…no nada-¡¿Por qué tartamudeo?!-

-Bueno, esta bien, si tú lo dices…-luego se volteo para seguir con los ejercicios-

Definitivamente hoy estoy mal de la cabeza…

Me sentía muy feliz de estar en la misma clase que Buttowski, en realidad era una de sus mayores fans, pero me incomodaba mucho que Gibble me mirara toda la clase, me comencé a poner nerviosa…decidí hablar, estaba harta…

-oye…Gordon…-le dije en voz baja-

-Dime preciosa-me dijo mostrándome su cabello como un presumido…-

- No me digas así, y ya deja de mirarme así de raro…Es incomodo-

-¿de que hablas querida? Solo observo tu belleza que alcanza por poco a la mía-eso me retumbo por la cabeza, lo mire con enojo, el se sorprendió en ese momento, el profesor nos dijo que siguiéramos trabajando que no tardaría mucho-

-pues adivina soy una chica difícil y a ¡MI NO ME CONVENCES CON TU CARA DE BARBIE, ME OYES!-lo dije muy alto y todos nos voltearon a ver, comenzaron a reír diciendo varios tipos de comentarios, como: "buena esa estuvo buena", "si tiene razón tienes cara de Barbie" ,"vaya…la nueva si que tiene muy buen humor"o"me caes bien amiga"kick se mostraba muy feliz por mi comentario, lo que me pareció algo bueno, Gibble se puso rojo como tomate de la vergüenza, en realidad no sabia si reírme o callarme de una buena vez, ya que el me observaba como si fuera a matarme o algo así-

-CALLENSE O SUSPENDERE ESTA ESCUELA-todos hicieron caso a esta exclamación, ya que sabían que con su dinero podría hacer cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese-

-lo siento…-dije-¡pero eso te pasa por acosarme!-le dije fastidiada, Kick lo miro serio y también aporto a la conversación-

-si, deja ya de molestarla, te ve como todas las chicas lo hacen…como un perdedor…-todas las chicas asintieron, incluso Kendall, que no se quedo atrás-

-la pagaras Buttowski…-dijo con rabia-

-eso lo veremos muñeca de porcelana-dijo con lo ojos entrecerrados-

-uhhhh-dijeron burlándose, el solo lo miro y volteo enojado-

-gracias Kick te debo mucho…-dije en mi mente, el me sonrió y rio un poco-

-bueno ahora pásenme sus…-de pronto sonó la campana y todos salieron corriendo dejando al profesor con la boca abierta-niños…-luego se encogió de hombros, rio y paso a recoger sus cosas-

-vaya Kick si que tuviste suerte…-me dijo Gunther-

-Asi es…no volverá a pasar…ahora… ¿Qué clase sigue?-

-tenemos dos horas de historia-se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro-pero aun falta mucho para que lleguemos al salón…-de pronto Gilary nos alcanzo alegre y se hizo a mi lado-

-¡hola Kick, hola Gunther!-sonrió, le correspondimos-por cierto Kick…no te agradecí por lo de la clase de matemáticas…te debo una –me miro sinceramente-

-no hay de que, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo, después de todo somos amigos ahora… ¿de acuerdo?, por cierto, buena esa-luego reí-me caes bien amiga-

-*risa*si, gracias, ese tal Gibble es insoportable-

-dímelo a mí-respondió Gunther-

-no te preocupes, sus venganzas son siempre lo mas infantiles posibles, no puede contra nosotros aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo-dijo Kick, Gunther asintió, en ese momento paso Kendall con Reinaldo y… ¿nos miro desde lejos?…Nah, estoy alucinando-

-Kendall querida… ¿estas bien?-

-si, si claro-luego miro hacia otra parte-

Caminaba solitario como siempre, pero sin que me diera cuenta alguien estaba a mi lado, era…Rossana

-¡hola!-me dijo sonriendo-

-¿porque me acompañas?-pregunte ignorando su saludo-

-porque estas muy solo…no quiero que estés solo-dijo con un tono melancólico-

-no entiendes…-

-¡por supuesto que si!-me dijo ofendida-yo no tenia amigos, andaba solitaria como tu…-

-¿y que paso después?-

-lo mismo que pasa ahora pero diferente, andaba aislada de todos hacia mi casa, cuando de pronto una pequeña niña paso por mi lado y me saludo…-

_-¡hola!, ¿porque una niña tan bonita como tu esta tan sola?-me dijo inocentemente-_

_-es que no tengo amigos y mi hermana estudia en otro colegio…-_

_-¡pues no te preocupes, Brianna esta al rescate!-_

_-tu nombre es muy bonito-dije con una pequeña sonrisa-yo me llamo Rossana-_

_-oye, Rossana es más bonito que el mío, además me suena a rosa y las rosas no están tristes…-_

_-¿que quieres decir?-_

_-que las rosas son felices por su belleza, ¡tus eres como una de ellas!-me dijo-_

_-yo… ¿soy hermosa?-_

_-¡claro que si!-_

_-pues gracias-dije ruborizándome-_

_- ven conmigo-me cogió de la mano, me preguntaba a donde me llevaría…al final llegamos a una tienda de helados -ta daa-_

_-de verdad quieres que entre…pero si no tengo dinero…-_

_-no hay problema, yo invito-nos divertimos mucho, después de salir del tienda de helados fuimos a al parque y por ultimo me acompaño a casa-_

_-gracias por todo…de verdad fue increíble-_

_-no ha de que…oye-_

_-¿si?-_

_-ahora somos amigas, ¿si?-_

_-claro…-respondí con una sonrisa-_

-desde ese momento nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, hasta que me mude cuando tenia doce, tiempo después regrese aquí con mi hermana, ya que nuestros padres no podían ir con nosotros debido al trabajo, vivimos con nuestros tíos, a ellos les pedimos estar en esta escuela en especifico, ya que como allí estudiaba un Buttowski podría volver a saber de Brianna de nuevo-

-*la mira curioso*entonces… ¿tu quieres ser mi amiga?-

-¡por supuesto!*lo coge de la mano y el se sonroja*¡vamos!, llegaremos tarde-apenas llegamos toco la campana y nos sentamos, la profesora acomodo unos papeles y se paro en frente de la clase-

-buenas días a todos-ella era alta y delgada, cabello ondulado, marrón y largo, sus ojos eran color miel, su tez era blanca y tenia 26 años, siempre utilizaba distintos vestidos dependiendo del animo que tuviera ese día hoy era uno blanco, lo que significaba que era algo bueno para todos los presentes-

-buenas tardes profesora Iris-dijo el curso completo, todos estaban felices de verla de nuevo, ya que hacia que la historia fuera muy interesante y nada aburrida, lo que hacia que la mayoría sacara buenas notas en esta materia-por favor saquen sus libros en la pagina 14 y las chicas nuevas vengan aquí para que les adelante lo que tienen que hacer-

-¡ya vuelvo!-me dijo Rossana mientras sacaba un cuaderno purpura y se dirigía hacia la profesora Iris al igual que su hermana y su prima-

Las horas pasaban lento pero no me aburría, sin duda esta era una de mis clases favoritas, lo que me intrigaba era ver a Kick cerca de ella, por alguna razón me sentía como una tonta, sentía que debía hacer algo…será que tengo…no…como dije antes, debe ser que no desayune bien hoy y estoy pensando cosas que no son, el y yo somos enemigos hasta morir, nunca seremos amigos y punto final, además yo a tengo un novio que me quiere, con eso es suficiente para mi…

-cariño has estado muy distraída hoy…es por la chica nueva ¿verdad?-me sorprendía como adivinaba lo que me pasaba-

-pues…no, no es eso, es que estoy un poco cansada nada mas, no hay nada de que preocuparse…-

-¿estas celosa verdad?-

-que… ¿que dices? Eso no es nada cierto-respondí nerviosa-

-si lo es-me dijo cruzando los brazos-

-hay tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti no a Buttowski, no seas tontico Reinaldo-

-¿eh?-

-¿no es lo que estabas diciendo?-

-¡no! Yo solo decía que estabas celosa de cuanta atención recibe ahora la nueva, su hermana y su prima-

-oh…no, no lo estoy-

-si tú lo dices…-

-*observa su reloj*bueno chicos la clase se termino, les revisare el ejercicio la próxima, ahora pueden salir-entonces toco la campana y todos salieron tranquilamente-

-¿ahora que sigue?-pregunte curiosa-

-tenemos una hora de artística y después…-no término porque fue interrumpido por Kick, el cual estaba muy emocionado-

-¡DESCANSO!Mi materia favorita-reí un poco-

-¡concuerdo!- dije-

-que bien que tengamos eso en común- dijo alegre-

-bueno es hora de entrar al salón-dijo Gunther-en artes tenemos una profesora, se llama Tulip, siempre usa trajes franceses y a veces es muy carismática-

-eso me agrada-respondí-

-chicos y chicas espero hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones y que hayan hecho su tarea-Gunther miro a Kick-

-tranquilo esta tarea si la hice-Gunther dio un suspiro de alegría-

En el salón habían siete mesas, en cada una iban cinco personas, todos trabajan en equipo, en la primera mesa se encontraban Kendall, Reinaldo, Divi, Noche y Petter todos los del club de la ciencia y las matemáticas, y en la cuarta mesa estaban Kick, Gunther, Mouth, chico emo y Jackie para Kick eran el equipo increíble, en la tercera mesa se encontraban Tiffany, Lili, Hansel y Gibble el grupo de los "chicas y chicos ricos", el único grupo incompleto en la clase-

-bueno niñas, ya que ustedes son tres y solo hay un grupo necesitando un integrante, me temo que debo aumentar los integrantes de dos grupos-luego miro cada una de las mesas detenidamente, Kattie,tu te ubicaras en la mesa uno, ella obedeció sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin cambiar la mirada gélida que se mostraba en su rostro, mientras Reinaldo quedo paralizado de lo que había dicho la profesora y un rubor subió por sus mejillas, Kendall estaba molesta por esa razón-Rossana, tú te ubicaras en la mesa cuatro-ella asintió mientras sonreía con entusiasmo-y tu Gilary…-la nombrada trago en seco, temía que la respuesta fuera lo que ella pensaba-en la mesa tres-su mundo se derribo en ese momento, tenia que impedirlo, no podía estar con ese chico engreído, eso le molestaba al igual que a Gordon, quería salir corriendo de allí para no estar con la chica que lo había tachado de Barbie y humillado frente a todo el curso-

-Profe… ¿no podría hacerme con otro grupo…?porfis, porfis, ¡porfis!…-rogo con cara de angelita-

-lo siento señorita Gilary, ese tipo de cosas no funcionan conmigo, ahora hágase en su mesa y no me haga enojar-respondió seriamente, no tuvo mas opción y camino a su puesto como si sus pies tuviesen yunques de 100 kilos, nadie hablo, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido-

-¿y de que tarea habla la profesora Tulip?-pregunto Rossana a chico emo-

-debemos dibujar algo que refleje nuestros sentimientos…-

-genial… ¿y cual hiciste tu?-

-es que…-

-oh vamos soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas?-

-*sight*pero solo por eso…-entonces de su maleta saco una hoja de edad media en la que se encontraba un hermoso dibujo de un lago al atardecer-

-es…hermoso, me encanta-dijo conmovida-

-¿enserio? Creí que era uno de los peores dibujos que hubiesen existido en todo el universo-

-claro que no… ¡es mas!, es uno de los mejores…tienes mucho talento para esto-

-no…es nada-dijo apenado-

-¡te equivocas! ¡Es mucho!- dijo dulcemente, chico emo trato de sonreír lo hizo torpemente-esa sonrisa es un buen comienzo-luego rio un poco-

-cada uno mostrara a la clase su dibujo, bien… ¿voluntarios?-Kendall alzo la mano con egocéntrica actitud-okey, pasa adelante y muéstranos de que se trata tu obra de arte-así fue, era un libro con ecuaciones en una mesa, todos lo miraron aburridos-

-esta es la representación de mi inteligencia-

-no me hagas reír Kendall-dijo Kick en tono divertido-creí que era la representación de la AburriKendall modo supremo-todos comenzaron a reír, Kick la miraba triunfante, ella le respondió con una mirada intimidante

-entonces si tu trabajo es tan bueno muéstralo ahora, Clarence-

-con gusto AburriKendall-paso al frente, su dibujo era de óscar en una pose en la que se preparaba para atacar, una parte estaba cubierta de sombra y la otra de luz, el fondo era mas suave, de color crema-esto representa los dos lados de Oscar, el perro de mi vecina-todos lo miraron anonados y aplaudieron asombrados, el temerario la miro burlonamente ella solo se fue a su asiento, su novio trataba de tranquilizarla-

-magnifico Buttowski sin duda es increíble tu trabajo, sacas una A-luego Kick se sentó con una sonrisa y frunciendo el seño-las nuevas por favor comiencen a hacer sus dibujos para la próxima clase y de paso también los que no alcancen a pasar hoy,ahora,¿hay otro voluntario?-así siguió la clase hasta que le toco a chico emo, Rossana lo apoyaba desde su asiento lo que hacia que tuviera una extraña sensación de alegría en su interior, mostro a todos la imagen lo que hizo el momento un tanto melancólico-

-¡perfecto!-dijo su profesora mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo-sacas una A-el se sentó, estaba muy orgulloso de su nota-

-gracias Rossana-le dijo-

-¡de nada!-en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso, todos salieron como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando una nube de polvo y a la profesora con la cara de color negro y su cabello levantado, negó divertida con la cabeza y guardo sus cosas-

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, primero que todo XD, me inspiran a seguir con mi fanfic y segundo responderé reviews :3**

**_Temmistowski: Que bien que lo hagas :D(_**_por su bien…)__**conciencia…MODALES(**__Nunca me deja divertirme…*aura de depresión cómica*)__**-.-'**_

**_Kicken: ¡Claro! Pero me demorare un tanto porque estoy haciendo otros dos fics en este momento:'D y no te preocupes, el final no va ha ser triste ni nada, ¡el kickxKendall vendrá pronto! Jejejeje(_**_si todo estará bien*risa de psicópata*)__**conciencia…¿otra ves viendo crepypastas?(**__eee etto…)__**Nunca cambias…**_

**_SoheSsk: ¡Gracias! Y como dije antes, me demorare por lo de los otros fics…(_**_estos son: Desde el principo,fiolee y Finceline de hora de aventura y Only memories de MLP Twilight y Flash sentry)__**Gracias conciencia**__(¿Eso significa que ya no estoy castigada?)__**NO(**__*Llorando dramáticamente NOOOO ¿Por qué mundo cruel?)__**Eso Kiara(**__.-.)__**Solo no Molestes -/-**_


End file.
